


Inebriated Proposals

by PrideofMtVernon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, and also background raven is there, but not super important so i didnt tag her ya know, these girls are the softTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideofMtVernon/pseuds/PrideofMtVernon
Summary: Clarke runs her mouth when she's drunk. Resulting in her Useless Lesbian girlfriend becoming even more useless. It's an AU and they're in an established relationship.





	Inebriated Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd all mistakes are mine. I might repost this with more revisions later. I don't know yet. Enjoy!

Clarke leaned on her heavily, with her face in the crook of Lexa's neck, and wandering hands moving into back pockets. "Babe, I'm gonna make you feel so good." Lexa snorted disbelieving and received a questioning look.

"Clarke, you can barely stand. I seriously doubt you have the coordination or energy for sex right now. How much did you have to drink?"

Clarke shrugged, eyes unfocused. "Raven suggested we do shots. Dunno how many it was though." The elevator doors slid open to their floor and Lexa guided her out carefully with an arm firmly around her waist. She let them into the apartment, turning on the lights, putting down their jackets, with Clarke continuously murmuring nonsensical intoxicated musings.

"Clarke, go get changed for bed. I'm going to get you water and Advil." She went to the bathroom grabbing the necessary supplies, only to find Clarke lying on their bed fully clothed. "Clarke, love, wake up. Take this." She offered the water and painkillers before beginning to undress the blonde.

"Lex, I love you so much," she said and the other took of her boots. "Like, you're seriously so fucking good to me all the time. And you've got the prettiest smile. And your fingers, Christ, Lexa your fingers. They're just. They're so. I could probably come just thinking about them." Lexa's ears burned furiously and Clark would have teased her about had she been sober but she continued rambling. "And your eyes. They're so beautiful and when you look at me...its Like the world stops and it's just us. I'm gonna marry you so fucking hard."

At that Lexa froze. Her hands on Clarke's jeans stilled. They had talked about the future, of course they had, but only in the vaguest of terms. And she wanted it, god she wanted that.

_Clarke as her wife. Christ._

Eventually she became aware Clarke was still talking, oblivious of the loop Lexa had been thrown for. "Raven and I picked out the ring weeks ago. You'll like it, I think. I don't know why I haven't proposed yet, maybe I'm scared I've misread the situation. Which Raven says is bullshit on account of you being whipped, but I don't know. Still scared I guess." Clarke yawned kicking off her jeans and crawling under the covers oblivious to Lexa frozen at the foot of the bed. She stood eventually, got ready for bed, and slid in behind Clarke with her mind racing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Should I do a follow up chapter? Please leave a comment. (and kudos if you think the fic deserves it)


End file.
